Surrender
by Belladova
Summary: Mimi has moved back to America and is trying to escape the black outs and pain now being caused by the digital world.


I haven't written for three years because I was in utter disgust of the end of the Digimon 02 series. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon  
  
Surrender  
  
The sky had turned black, as if it had never seen light. The ground shook and trembled and it twisted and contorted. Shadows of angels flew past with once pearly white wings now melted to an obscure ebony shimmering in the dark light. The air was harsh and thin; it was hard to breathe.  
  
"H.e.l..p..," a faded voice called from the eerie darkness.  
  
A girl lay torn on the ground desperately reaching out towards not place in particular. Her hair soaked wet, moving slowly as she breathed. Her pale skin shivered as the black wind blew up against it. Covered in dirt and blood her eyes shut as she collapsed to the ground, still breathing; but not moving.  
A pair of lone watchful eyes peered over the girl, red with malice. A mangled hand rose up and over her tattered body. Suddenly reaching downwards with razor like claws to pierce her body..  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
Blink..blink.. I jolted from the sheets, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. I turned to the still beeping clock and gently pushed for its silence. I sat for a moment before moving slowly to the side of the bed where I stood slowly, only slightly wavering before gaining my composure.  
  
I flipped the light switch on bracing myself onto the wall. Slowly I crept down the hall passing doors, to the left. I stopped suddenly pushing a light blue door open. Entering the bathroom with caution I again turned on another light and peered into the mirror.  
  
'Not. another one.,' I thought deeply.  
  
Staring back at me was a young girl around the age of seventeen, light brown hair, hazel eyes. She would be prettier than the reflection showed if she hadn't just woken up or was covered in sweat. I quickly turned the cold faucet valve on and splashed my face. I took a towel from the rack and thoroughly dried my face and continued on towards the shower. I stripped my night clothes and hopped in.  
  
After showering I readied myself for a long day at school taking the essentials: notebooks, book bag, purse, and my cell phone. I was clad in designer jeans with matching jacket and boots, and a cute white tee. I adorned myself with jewelry and the perfect hairdo. I walked downstairs showing no slouch or strain, only style and into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen had a very distinct central theme, apples. It ranged from the borders along the walls to the décor and even the china. The appliances in the kitchen were pretty modern since my Mom had decided to refurbish the entire house, with my Father's blessings. Though the air in the kitchen was usually crisp with an apple cinnamon scent, but now the air was smoggy with the scent of charred food.  
  
"Oh, Meems dear you look lovely today," cried an auburn haired woman seated at the kitchen table.  
  
"Thanks Mom," I replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well then I made your favorite breakfast, waffles with maple syrup, all for your first day at a new school," she said joyfully as she pointed to the table which was centered with not only waffles, but eggs and bacon too. Upon further inspection one might also note they were severely overcooked, to the point of being burnt.  
  
'MMMmmmm my favorite burnt food!' I thought cynically.  
  
"Err. thanks Mom, but I don't want to be late for my first day. I'll have to eat on the go," I said taking a granola bar out of the cookie jar. (Not just for cookies anymore ^_^ )  
  
"Nonsense, I can make your waffle to go," she said clapping her hands together, quickly taking a blackened waffle and piling on the extra crispy bacon and some charred eggs while pulling the bar from my hand.  
  
"Honey, come in here for a minute the news anchor is choking on air, it is hilarious," called a man's voice from the other room.  
  
"Mimi hold on a second, while a see what your father is ranting about," she said placing the sad waffle sandwich on a plate, and exiting for the next room.  
  
Quick as a flash I grabbed my things, including another granola bar, and raced out the house through the back door. I started up the street towards the school, which surprisingly wasn't too far from my house. I continued down the road while a couple cars whistled past me.  
  
The grass was crisp and cut neatly around the edge of the sidewalk. This area of Odiba seemed so empty, peaceful. The sky was a beautiful azure color.  
  
I suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu while gazing up towards the sky, I returned my gaze to the terrain ahead of myself while shaking off the uneasy feeling.  
  
I loved walking; it was relaxing, and gave me time to think.  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
'What the...'  
  
"MEEMS," cried my Mother loudly as she pulled up next to me flinging herself to the passenger side window.  
  
I walked up to the car peering at her Mother automatically asking, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Meems dear, it's your first day I want to help you settle in," she said cheerily.  
  
I nodded and entered the white car sealing the door behind her. My Mom accelerated and headed up the hill towards Odiba High School. The car was filled with old folk tunes and the smells of vanilla extract, quite nauseating on a long road trip or even a short one. I glanced to side view mirror to the cars behind us; my Mother drives like a snail especially in school zones.  
  
Semi-agitated cars passed around them and I glanced again to the mirror to see who the next passerby would be. It was a black Firebird, vintage most likely, and the driver was a guy, actually a considerably cute guy.  
  
His long blonde hair was combed back, the front hair hung to one side gently blowing in the wind. His face was well structured with eyes drowning in a pool of azure blue. I stared suddenly lost in his eyes, and had that sense of déjà vu return.  
  
'I swear I've seen him before,' I thought still staring at him.  
  
He broke my fix as he looked to one side weight shifting, and turned on his blinker to pass us.  
  
I suddenly snapped out of my trance, "Mom," I practically yelled, ".. I mean Mom could we speed it up a bit please?" I asked in a sensible tone.  
  
"Oh I see, don't want to be late for school on your first day," she said applying more gas, and speed.  
  
"Yep, that's it," I mumbled returning my glance to the Firebird, watching him through the side view mirror.  
  
'Objects in the mirror may be closer than they appear, thank God,' I thought as we entered the school parking lot.  
  
I waved my Mother off as she pulled away from the school and headed inside to my locker, which had been assigned, and shown to me on enrollment day. I made a mental note of the placement of my locker, and spun in the combination. 29. 12 . 7. With a snap of my wrist the locker stayed shut.  
  
'Just my luck it's broken,' I thought annoyed with the locker.  
  
I reentered the combination and jerked the handle a few times, before I gave up it popped open. I looked inside the locker seeing what the previous owner left behind. It was empty save the Metallica sticker on the inside of the door.  
  
'They're alright I guess,' I thought shutting the locker without placing anything in it.  
  
I headed towards my homeroom class which wasn't too far from my locker. Lucky me. I entered the room and walked up to the teacher's desk where a middle-aged man sat flipping through a stack of papers. His hair in a crew cut and a neatly trimmed black mustache. His only face was tanned red, or maybe that was anger. He had the build of an ex-football player who let himself go.  
  
"You're Mr. Mukudori, right?" I said clearly, disturbing his work.  
  
He jerked his face up to me, "Didn't hear you come in," he said heartily. "Your Tachikawa Mimi, I take it?"  
  
I nodded in recognition of my name. He stood from his work walking towards a desk in the middle of the room and said, "most people don't come in early gives me a time to grade work."  
  
"I can see that," I said glancing about the empty room.  
  
"Yeah, class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, here's your seat," He said with a warm smile, "Need anything until then, like where your classes are, locker location, how to get to the cafeteria, how to.."  
  
I cut him off politely, "No I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, okay, if you need anything I'll be at my desk," he said walking back towards his desk.  
  
I sat down at a seat discarding my bag and the book to the side, I took out a notebook and pencil placing them on the desk. I looked at the room it was obvious from the world maps, and pictures of historical figures this class also doubled as my first period history class.  
  
I sat there in extreme boredom, where was everyone. I closed my eyes, only for a second.  
  
"Where . is everyone?" She called out from the ground, broken and battered.  
  
She stood on a dark jagged precipice, which overlooked a bleak, dismal valley covered in a low pure black mist. Her hands had been in many places, the blood had leaked onto her clothing. It took a dark brown color, as the inky rain washed over it.  
  
"I can't find her. I've got to get to her!" She half choked out collapsing to the ground gashing her knee on the rigid crust below her. Tears streamed down her face as a large ebony mass circled her.  
  
"No.." she cried as the darkness enveloped her body. Her eyes, black and large, glazed over as the ground rushed to meet her falling body. She lay there lifeless as the mist escaped her body.  
  
"She's not human. her eyes." I thought quickly.  
  
I jolted my head up suddenly breathing deeply. I searched around the room. No one was here. I stood suddenly and walked to the door staggering along the way. Through the doorway people walked past the room conversing amongst each other. I glanced to my watch it had only been a minute. I walked to back to the seat.  
  
My head hung low as she stared at the grain of the wooden desk. Sweat dropped off my face and onto the table. I quickly wiped it away with a tissue from my book bag.  
  
'Not again, not now, not during the day while I'm awake. I can't even think straight. I wish this would just go away.' I thought shaking her head on the verge of hyperventilating.  
  
"DAMMIT!" I screamed not with my mind, but words. Throwing my hands up to my face in frustration.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a voice from in front of me.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin; I looked up to the voice which was paired with a guy, the guy from earlier this morning.  
  
"Are you okay?" he repeated again.  
  
"Uh. yeah I'm fine," I said avoiding eye contact.  
  
He shifted his weight and looked over her for a moment before speaking, "Well, alright."  
  
I smiled weakly as he walked away, "You're new here right," he said turning towards me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Matt Ishida and you?" he smiled.  
  
'Matt Ishida. Matt Ishida. !' I thought quickly, 'God, I didn't even recognize him.'  
  
"Matt it's me Mimi," I said making full eye contact now.  
  
"Mimi. Tachikawa, no way!" he said doing a double take.  
  
"Yeah it's me!" I said brightly.  
  
"I thought you were still in America! When did you come back?" he said happily.  
  
"Like a month ago," I said with a smile.  
  
"You've grown up so much I didn't even know it was you," he said, "I'll talk to you at lunch we can have a little reunion party."  
  
I smiled and said, "I'd like that," as he took his seat at the back of the room.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
Students poured into the classroom, all taking their appropriate seats. They conversed up until Mr. Mukudori walked into the room. The quickly hushed the room.  
  
I took a seat and thought coldly to myself, 'Why does he have to sit in the back. Matt sure is a cutie, not that he wasn't before.'  
  
I shook my disappointment off and stared forward not noticing until now that the teacher was now in front of my desk.  
  
"We have a new student with us today. Her name is..," he stopped abruptly thinking of my name.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa," I said annoyed.  
  
"Ah yes, Mimi Tachikawa, now I want you to treat her with the same respect you give me."  
  
"Which is none?" a boy in a row behind my own said cherubically. He had wild brown hair which was tamed mildly with a set of goggles.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya you know what I'm saying." he said with a flare.  
  
"Now Mimi," he bent over and holding a book, "you'll be needing this," thrusting a huge book into her arms, "this is your book I've already signed it in, please try to take care of it,"  
  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
  
I nodded and he walked to the front of the room and began to dictate on the basis for Japan's economy. He brought out charts and demographics to prove his point.  
  
'I'm going to die... Of boredom..' I thought drearily.  
  
I had almost fallen completely asleep when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned slightly to look behind myself. There sat a tall boy with close cut light brown hair and in his hand he held a folded piece which he practically shoved into my hand.  
  
I turned forward and stared at the note a bit before opening it.  
  
Hey Mimi, So you finally came back to Japan. I've missed you so much! I just wanted to let you know I was here. I was thinking maybe since you haven't been here I could show you around a bit, till you get a feel of the place. See ya after class.  
  
I looked behind myself to see who the note was from. There sat a girl, red hair neatly combed she was talking to the person next to her, taking a second to smile at me.  
  
I smiled and then looked forward. I looked at my watch, I had no clue when the period ended and only hoped it would be soon. I opened my note book and lazily took a few notes on what he was saying, and the homework assignment for the night.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
I jolted my head up and began to gather my belongings. I stood up and saw the red head in front of me.  
  
"Hey Mimi," she said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hi Sora."  
  
"You look so different; I haven't seen you in forever. Taking on the phone just isn't the same as in person." Sora said hugging me.  
  
"Ditto," I said smiling.  
  
"Dang, we don't have time for all this right now, let me see your schedule." Sora said breaking the hug.  
  
I fumbled in my back pack for a few seconds before revealing my schedule. I handed it to her.  
  
"Alright Literature next it's just around the corner," she said glancing around for a second. "  
  
"Thanks," I said to Sora as I walked out the door.  
  
"Wait, Mimi!" she called.  
  
I stopped and turned around, she handed me my schedule, "Look for me at lunch we'll sit together."  
  
I nodded and walked towards the class room and took a seat in the back. This and the next two classes passed by easily without interruption.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
"Okay, Chemistry is next ... no problem I remember were it is," I said softly to myself.  
  
'STOP! STOP IT! Leave me alone,' she screamed suddenly as faintly shaped images strolled across her blurred vision, slowly blacking out.  
  
I stood in the hall blocking out the blackness, I wavered as people rushed past me on their way to class. After a minute I cleared my head and balanced myself.  
  
'Great. Just great!' I thought walking forward slowly I passed by the few people left in the halls.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
  
'And now I'm late.'  
  
At the end of the hallway I spied a door with the words Chem. Lab on it. I rushed towards it hoping I wouldn't make too big a spectacle of myself.  
  
"Glad you could make it Ms. Tachikawa," Said the teacher as the door opened, "see that you are not late again."  
  
She handed me a book and said, "Take an empty seat we are taking a test today so you can just sit there quietly."  
  
I sat down in a seat to the front not wanting to disrupt anyone. I glanced over the room they were all hard at work, I didn't catch a single wandering eye. She must be pretty strict. She was old with her hair in a tight black bun. Her lips were pursed tighter than a snare drum and she wore glass- bottle bifocals.  
  
I dropped my face into my hands and stared blankly forward. After a few minutes I closed my eyes.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly; light filled my vision causing pain to rush to my head. I squinted for a moment letting my eyes adjust. I rose my body up and glanced around, 'where am I?'  
  
The room was dark, and cold. The floor was stone which was covered in places with patches of dried out straw. The walls were stone as well, but took on a slight shade of green. The ceiling was low cut and a large rotted oak door was ahead of me.  
  
A young girl lay in a pile on the floor. Her eyes gently opening dilated against the dim light which seeped from the darkness. She lifted her body and stood, taking inventory of the room.  
  
She stepped towards the grotesque bars trying to open the worn latch, it was locked. She spun around taking a better glance of the room. No windows, no cracks, nothing except straw and stone. She stalked forward and kicked the wall multiple times; the rotted walls still held well and hadn't worn it weak yet.  
  
"Where am I?" She screamed pounding my fists to the wall then gently falling to the floor.  
  
The patch of straw she landed on had begun to shift. She jumped rose to her feet and stared out in shock. The straw whirled into a definite shape taking a crooked human form. She gasped out loud as the other piles took form as well. She backed into the door as they closed upon her.  
  
'STOP!' I screamed at the monsters. They were unaffected. I started to run towards the monsters, but found I could gain no ground.  
  
The monsters chanted, "Weremon," as the encircled her lashing out with their twisted hands. She cried out in pain as a pair of wings suddenly sprouted from her back. They pulled back after a few seconds of screaming leaving her fallen on the ground, unmoving.  
  
'NOOOO!!' I cried out to her as my body fell to the ground.  
  
The men of straw finally reacted rustling their way towards me. I scrambled to my feet pushing into the wall.  
  
They rushed up against my body and plunged a gnarled hand into my side. I felt my skin tear at the mercy of their jagged claws. I fell down doubled over in pain clenching my side crying in at my wound.  
  
My eyes saw a dark limping figure glow with an aura of green as it's hands charged with energy. It aimed directly behind me, and fired.  
  
"NOOOO!!" I screamed out in pain.  
  
I jolted my head from the desk and noticed everyone was staring straight at me. I felt a sudden pain in my side. I ignored it as the teacher walked up to me.  
  
"Problems? Ms. Tachikawa?" she said with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Um. just first day jitters. Can I be excused to the restroom?" I asked as the classroom snickered.  
  
"Fine, be back in five minutes and don't disturb my class again when you return." She said retrieving the pass from off her desk.  
  
I took the pass and my purse and headed out the room searching for a restroom. I spotted one to my right and raced towards it. I walked in and checked the stalls, empty. I walked to mirror and examined my face. It was once again drenched with sweat I took a paper towel and wiped my face off. I looked at myself in the mirror and followed my form down and stopped at waist level.  
  
I pulled back my jacket to reveal a gash in my side I took a paper towel and winced as I wiped away the blood. It was a small wound, deep, it bleed a lot. I placed a bit of folded paper towels there to stop the bleeding. I buttoned my jean jacket part way, and patted it smooth.  
  
'Oh God they're getting worse,' I thought somberly.  
  
I shut my eyes, and took deep breaths. I felt a salty tear touch the top of my lip and shook my head, opening my eyes. I wiped my face again took a deep breath. I fixed my face and headed back to class which was nearing its end.  
  
I handed the pass back to the teacher and sat in my seat, feeling eyes watching me. The bell rang on schedule and I left the classroom in a rush.  
  
I made my way through to my next class and set in silent pain the entire time avoiding the questions and looks of both the teacher and students. I rushed to my next class not seeing many familiar faces.  
  
"I can't fucking think.." I thought staring at the board blankly.  
  
"God, time is so slow." I thought as I carelessly touched my side.  
  
"I have to go home. I can't stay here . I'll leave after this class." I thought as I watched the second stand still.  
  
"If the clock ever moves"  
  
I left my fourth class as soon as the bell rang which didn't seem soon enough, and evaded the lunch room. I made my way out to the parking lot. I freed my cell phone from my purse and dialed my home phone number. It rang multiple times before reaching the machine. I hung up.  
  
'Shit, they're both already at work,'  
  
"I don't even know their fucking work numbers," I scowled angrily, as I stomped my foot on the ground.  
  
I jolted back a step in pain as my wound felt the impact. I glanced around then opened my jacket and examined it briefly. It was getting worse.  
  
'I guess I'm just gonna walk home.' I thought painfully, 'it's not that far."  
  
"Hey Mimi," exclaimed a voice from behind my back.  
  
I quickly drew my jacket shut wrapping my arms to keep it shut and turned around to see Matt, "Oh hey Matt!"  
  
"I thought that was you I saw from the cafeteria window," he said smiling, "Tai bet it wasn't you, so you want to help me get my money from him."  
  
"Well... I umm. can't." I said nervously.  
  
"Why not," he asked.  
  
I dropped my head and thought, 'Damn ..'  
  
"Matt actually I have to go home, I'm not feeling too well," I said looking trying to look sick.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh. I just feel really out of it and woozy."  
  
"You did seem really out of it earlier. Well then, I'll wait here with you till someone comes to get you, make sure you're alright," he said looking at me.  
  
"Actually, I don't live too far away I'm just going to walk." I said looking out towards the road.  
  
"What if something happens." he said raising his eyebrow. "Hey! I'll drive you home since you don't live that far."  
  
"No, I'm okay I'd rather walk."  
  
Matt stared at me for a second before saying, "Heh. I guess living in the mean streets of America toughened you up. Did America change you that much?"  
  
"No it's just that," I started speaking as a surge of pain ran through my side and I felt a wet warmth on my hand.  
  
"Matt, I really have to go," I said as I turned and quickly walked away from him.  
  
"Mimi," He said as her grabbed one of my hands, "What is your ... What's on your hand... Are you bleeding?"  
  
The blood had soaked through the jacket and onto my hand which Matt now held, "God we have to get you to the nurse," he said directing me back to the building.  
  
"NO," I said, "I can't go to the nurse. I mean it's not that serious. I just want to go home!"  
  
"But you're bleeding, you have to get this looked at!" he said in concern.  
  
"You can't make me go anywhere I don't want to!" I said bitterly.  
  
"Fine then, but you're not walking I'm taking you there whether you like it or not," he said angrily.  
  
My head dropped, "Fine," I whispered quietly.  
  
Matt led me wordlessly to the student parking lot. He glanced about for a few moments before spotting his car and led me yet again towards it. He unlocked the passenger side door and helped me in before seating himself into the driver's seat.  
  
He inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. Guitars strummed as the radio came on. He quickly turned the volume down. Slowly he drove away from the school. Sight of the school disappeared as he turned onto the main road.  
  
"Where do you live?" He asked quickly glancing from me to the road then back again.  
  
"Follow this road for about four blocks, turn left at next corner and I'm the house on the right." I said avoiding his gaze by watching the by- passers.  
  
After five minutes of silence he pulled up to her house. I sat hesitantly for a few moments looking at Matt from the corner of my eye. I opened the door and got out.  
  
He quickly opened his door and walked around to face me. I glanced into his eyes for a moment before heading towards the door. He followed me to the porch.  
  
"I hope you feel better. you should get that checked out." he said to me as I stopped at the door.  
  
"I will . thanks" I said as I quickly unlocked the door and entered the empty house shutting the door behind me.  
  
I looked up at the clock; they wouldn't be home for a while. I glanced around the room and stopped on the television, but my sight continued to whirl. I jerked my head lightly trying to shake the feeling only to have the pounding intensify.  
  
Weremon... I can't see anything. wait they're everywhere. "GET AWAY!" she screamed as a dark burst of energy came from her body.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
I moved jolted to my feet at shrill of the desperate scream unaware of my precarious balance, my weight shifted I reached for the floor lamp and I took hold but still collapsed unto the floor with the lamp closely following. My face streamed with tears as my eye faded suddenly into black.  
  
The room was completely made of stone; the floor was damp from cracks surfacing from years of neglect. Straw littered the floor, torn bits of it. A small flame flickered to the back of my head and I whirled around. The room only had three walls the fourth side was made of twisted black bars the prodded inward with menacing spikes.  
  
I felt a droplet of water fall onto my arm. I peered upwards towards the source. There was none. I reached my hand to my face in frustration. My face was very hot and moist. I was still crying.  
  
I quickly wiped my face, "Pathetic." I thought bitterly.  
  
I peered around the cold room and saw a mass in the corner to my left, the driest corner. I walked towards the mound curiously. It was still covered by a meager cloth. I walked hesitantly closer towards the pile.  
  
"Hello?" I asked softly fearing the sound of my own voice.  
  
The pile moved slightly.  
  
I stepped aback at the sudden movement, fearing what lay under that cloth. I mindless lowered hand to my side where my wound lay.  
  
The mound suddenly discarded the cloth, but still lay in too much darkness to make a distinct form or facial feature.  
  
"I knew you'd come." The figure said weakly in a familiar voice.  
  
Tears fell yet again from my eyes, "Who are you.?" I asked shakily.  
  
The figure slowly stepped forward, the figure itself was dark. It had the form of a woman and wings large wings and it looked like a Lillymon. Only this one looked like it had been sucked of all color.  
  
"It's me Mimi. Lillymon." The creature said weakly as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
End. Part 1  
  
??Belladova "Angel of Mercy and Death"? 


End file.
